Before He Cheats
by X24NEKO
Summary: This is my first songfic.


This is my first songfic. In it Amanda is in her twenties. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Victor belongs to Marvel and the lyrics belong to Carrie Underwood.

* * *

I'm was sitting in bed with a book in my hand, waiting for Victor to come home. He had been at a bar for longer than usual. Even bar fights didn't take that long for him. Maybe he got arrested or something. His scent has been a tiny bit off (I'm a catlike feral). He smelled like women's perfume. I've let it go because it wasn't unusual for the prostitutes to rub up against him and try to give him a good time. He's always said that he was married and that I'd rip him and the prostitute apart. I would too. I trust him, but now I'm not so sure if I do. Every night the perfume smell has been getting stronger and stronger.

"Hey, babe."

I looked up and saw Victor close our bedroom door. "Hi, honey."

He climed into bed after changing out of his clothes and into sweatpants. I still sat up and read my book. He sat beside me and I felt his arm snake around my waist and hold it. I closed my book and began to lay down. He removed his arm and laid down, too. I faced hims and played with his chest hair. He had his arm around my waist again.

"You smell like perfume again," I said.

"I know. Ladies can't keep their hands off me."

"Excuse me?" I moved my away from his chest. Is he really. . .?

"Babe, I've told 'em countless time I'm married. Of course they're gonna touch my upper leg or rub up against me. They're prostitutes. I'd never do anythin' to hurt ya."

I just nodded and turned away from him. I didn't believe him. He was lying.

The next day, I didn't talk to Victor. I busied myself on purpose. Every time he tried to talk, I'd say, "Sorry, Victor, can't talk right now. Really busy". Then when night came he said he was going out to get a drink. I watched him out the window. He got into a blue Mustang. The perfume smell was coming from that car. I growled as it drove away. I went to our room, packed my clothes and tooth brush into a duffle bag. I grabbed my pocketbook, car keys, and headed to the garage. I put my duffle bag in the trunk and before I closed it, I saw my baseball bat. Victor and I played one on one baseball a few weekends ago. I looked over to his truck then back at the bat. I picked it up. I had it, my keys, and Swiss army knife in hand as I walked to his red truck.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

I stepped back and examined my work. His truck was now all dented and beat up. I smiled and walked back to my car. I threw the bat in the trunk, pocketed the knife, hopped in my car, started it up, and headed for the bar that was five miles from our house. I parked my car next to the Mustang. There was one thing I wanted to give back to him and it hung around my neck. I walked in and followed his scent to the back. That's when I saw him and that tramp kissing each other. I put my hands on my hips.

"Wow, Victor," I said. He and the bitch turned to me. "I was right. You have been cheating on me, you son of a bitch! How long have you and this bitch whore been together?"

"Amanda-"

"Don't. How. Long?"

"Ever since you smelled the perfume."

I shook my head. I removed the emerald necklace that Victor gave me for our fourth anniversary. That was last three weeks ago and that's when I first smelled the perfume. I dropped it to the floor. "You can take back that damn necklace, Victor. I don't want it anymore. Oh, and there's a little surprise for you in the garage."

I went to my car and got in. I started it up and made the long trip to Xavier's school.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

End. . .?


End file.
